


narcotic of the crowd

by apncea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Band Fic, Kageyama plays guitar, Other, Tsukishima Kei can sing, Tsukishima Kei-centric, no beta we die like men, they're in a band bc i suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apncea/pseuds/apncea
Summary: The music cuts out from behind him and he tilts his head back as the crowd cheers. This feeling, this rush in his veins, the pounding in his chest, every cell alight and frenzied. It's something he never wants to lose. It his haven. His homecoming. His gaze scans the crowd again and as he catches the displaced group of Volleyball players near the exit his smile thins ever so slightly and he doesn't want this night to end for an entirely different reason.





	narcotic of the crowd

He wasn't entirely sure how they'd found them. 

Everything was different under a spotlight. You could make out people but rarely their expressions, rarely the features making them. Unfortunately for him this particular venue has it's lights dimmed; half cast shadows over his face which allows him to see theirs. He can see everything- from the woman holding up a 'You're The KEI To My Heart' to the groups of glitter covered teenage girls shoving towards them whilst chanting the King's name. But his attention is locked entirely on the group who'd just stumbled through the doors. There's two blurs, one orange one brown, being held back from charging the stage by their seniors and Tsukishima tears his glance from Karasuno's captain to send a glance at the setter strumming steadily beside him. The other first year nods curtly at the question in his eyes and Tsukishima's fingers tighten around the mic stand momentarily. That's it.  
He and Kageyama are utterly and completely _screwed._

There's no time to panic however because their other guitarist has stepped forward and is cracking jokes into the mic that Tsukishima could never find funny. He takes the moment to grab his bottle off the stage floor, tipping it over his head. He closes his eyes as the cold washes over him and runs down his front. There's cheers from the crowd and Tsukishima hides a scowl, breathing slowly as he slips into being 'Kei' more easily than he could ever be anyone else. His stage persona is different. Still cold and callous, but there's something more under the line of his skin. He lets himself breathe a little more freely like this, tank top torn and clinging to him with damp, his skin catches the light as easily as his piercings do and that's a change they wont let him live down- one snug in the curve of his lip, another ring in his nose, there's four in his left ear and silver strung on his chest. Even if he could get them to shut up about the band, there's no way Hinata and Nishinoya would ever let him let the _nipples go so easily._ A glance at Kageyama makes something wry curl in his gut. At least he wont get off easily either, not with that obnoxious eyebrow piercing and that thing in his tongue. 

There's a foot shoved against his back and Tsukishima- no, Kei, whirls around wielding his bottle as a weapon and spraying whoever had the audacity to kick him. It's Kageyama of course, but there's a subtle question in his expression a 'can you do this?' and Kei makes a show of pouring the rest of his water over his Bassist's head whilst the shorter splutters and pushes his hair away from his eyes in a move that has the glittered girls from before screaming. Tch. If they wanted a reason to scream like that he'd give them one. He's slow with it of course; lifts the dry edge of his shirt like a weight, twists lightly to display the long line of his torso and the ink that adorns his ribs. He closes his eyes as he runs the dry part over his face, keeps them shut even as he drops the cloth back down to cover himself and purposefully flutters to let the light hit golden lashes as he opens his eyes back up again. He's hot. He knows it. Especially here and now sans glasses with still flushed cheeks from the band's first set and hair curling at his temples. If anything was certain it was that the band had given him one hell of an ego boost. Kei casts a smug look at Kageyama as the more eager fans start screaming and he thinks he catches one of them falling into a line of her friends as she fans herself dramatically, but he doesn't have time to think about that now because his instincts are screaming _DUCK!_ so he does. Kageyama who'd moved behind him unfortunately doesn't get the same message and the flying object loops itself around the Setter's face. That's... That's...

His laughter echoes through the mic as he clutches his sides. Tsukishima doesn't laugh so freely but _Kei_ is awarded that liberty and he's never been so grateful for it, because adorning Kageama's head is something lacy and blue that should be worn under clothes. "A crown for a King." Kei teases into his mic and he's well aware of the irony. Kageyama peels it off slowly and balls it in his fists looking entirely unsure of what to do what both the _bra_ and himself before their drummer steps forward and yanks at it to loop it around his own neck like a scarf before stepping back with his drumsticks in his hands. He knows the cue. Time to get on with this shit, and later he'll slap himself for having already forgotten Karasuno were here. "Alright Tokyo! - Who's ready to go another round?!" It's his call into the mic and the roar of the crowd makes Kei smile. The others are already drifting into their own positions, Kageyama leaning into his own mic. " We said-" and this time Kageyama's voice joins him; "who's ready to go another round?!" The crowd is louder this time and it drowns out the noise of his heartbeat in his ears, setting him alight in a way only the stage could. 

Kageyama goes first, a heavy roll of bass and fuck Kei can feel that shit in his bones. He'd asked him once why he'd chosen that of all things, and the bluenette had launched into a spiel of how it was a Setter's job to be the Control House on the court, to set (quite literally) everyone else up for the win. Just as there was no Volleyball without a Setter, there was no song without a Bassist. They added depth to riffs, they established a rhythm for the drummer- and Tsukishima had promptly stopped listening wishing he hadnt asked in the first place. The other's filter in and Kei's head rolls back, his lips stretch into a grin as they approach his queue and as it hits he jumps- and he flies. Not in the way that Hinata does- no he could never do that, but his voice soars, fingers travelling over the string of his own guitar beneath him and he struggles to remember anything else making him feel so alive. 

_Let me know where to go and I'll get you there_  
Tell the truth and I'll show you how to dare  
Flash lights held tight we can own this town

It's a crowd favourite- and he knows that after all the fast paced songs the've already done they're're meant to slow it down, unwind the crowd and themselves but they've never done things the right way. They weren't a normal band but that's what drew their fan base in- in fact he was surprised to see so many of them here. They hadn't announced the gig like others would. They hadn't known themselves until the day before they were set to play. It was the way they worked, running on spontaneity and pulling as many strings as they could. The words pour from his lips and he doesn't even have to think for the lyrics, they slip over his tongue as easily as ever as golden gaze scans the crowd. Kageyama is moving beside him- the fucker never could stay still, but he can't summon up annoyance when they're on stage like this and instead he finds himself abandoning his guitar as he tugs the mic free and he's gone too. He finds himself by Kageyama somehow, backs turned to each other as the Bassist tilts his head back to rest against Kei's shoulder. He tilts his own back, just for a second and presses against him. Like this he imagines they're almost friends, but they don't need to be. The music connects them in a way that doesn't need to be named and Volleyball pushes them against each other. Loathe to admit it, he rather liked his Rival. He oddly thinks it would be a shame to lose him to something sentimental. They push off from each other as the song rises again and he hears a distant cry from the crowd that means that Shipper Fans take that move personally. He doesn't care, they can have their fan fiction as long as they personally leave him the hell alone. 

_So kiss me kiss me kiss me_  
I'm dying just to see you again  
Let's make tonight the best of our lives yeah  
Here's to teenage memories

He's up on one of the amps, body bent towards the crowd as he sings into the mic and really he should be at least a little worried about falling off but he feels the magnetism of the crowd, feels their cheers rushing through him like blood and he's gone giddy with it. He jumps back off the amp and he's too riled up to possibly stay still now, so he bounces around the front of the stage, leaning into the crowd with cast out winks and a raised arm before he has to go back to his mic stand. He doesn't go alone though, he catches the eye of Kageyama and beckons him with a look. They sing the chorus like that, tucked so closely together that Kageyama's breath spills over Kei's cheeks and Kei brushes against him as he reaches down to strum at his long forgotten guitar. His lips curve low like a secret and he knows from watching videos back how they look when they're like this, eyes alight and sweat highlighting their skin, cheeks flushed and gaze lidded. The first time he and Kageyama had seen themselves played back, Kei couldn't understand how to the two on stage could ever possibly be _them._ He'd been struck with how much they looked like real band members. Mostly with how they'd looked so incredibly, utterly _alive._ Kageyama has a voice like smoke, low and rough that fills the room easily and combined with his own it's a striking sound ,but Kageyama complains being the Lead Singer is too flashy so he'd left that job to Kei. Kei who'd never been the centre of attention, but after their first time on stage with the crowd cheering for them- for him there had been the quiet thought of 'oh. maybe i could get used to this.' He lets Kageyama go as the other spirits himself away and strong fingers drag themselves up the mic stand and wrap around it loosely as his voices slips over the last lines and he burns at the thought of this ending. His eyes flutter shut, skin chilling from water or sweat he isn't quite sure, but he does what he does best and sings.

Here's to teenage memories

The music cuts out from behind him and he tilts his head back as the crowd cheers. This feeling, this rush in his veins, the pounding in his chest, every cell alight and frenzied. It's something he never wants to lose. It his haven. His homecoming. His gaze scans the crowd again and as he catches the displaced group of Volleyball players near the exit his smile thins ever so slightly and he doesn't want this night to end for an entirely different reason.


End file.
